


Winter Get Away

by Adictedtobadguys56



Series: 100 Teen Wolf Fics [13]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Some Plot, Stiles is in charge, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 19:55:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2824193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adictedtobadguys56/pseuds/Adictedtobadguys56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles want's to go on a winter getaway with Peter. Peter has the perfect location, an old Hale cabin in northern California.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Get Away

Stiles was asleep the entire car ride to the mountains. Peter didn’t blame him; they had left early in the morning when most teenagers would still be asleep. So when Peter stopped at the Hale cabin and looked at Stiles, he just smiled. He almost didn’t want to wake him, but they hadn’t come all this way for nothing.

“Stiles,” Peter stated in a low tone. Stiles peeked open one eye and sighed. 

“Okay, I’m up,” Stiles grumbled as he sat up and stretched. Peter's eyes roamed all over Stiles' body, landing on his stomach. Stiles had a knack for wearing shirts that were just a little too short for him, so they rode up. Peter always loved the little peaks of Stiles' skin that he could see. His stomach had smoothed over since the bite.

“Good,” Peter said opening the car door. The wind was brisk and it hit Stiles' stomach making him growl a little as he tugged his shirt down and exited the car with Peter. 

“So this is the Hale Cabin? It sure smells like it’s a Hale location,” Stiles observed , scrunching his nose a little. They were facing north so the scent was coming off the house in incredibly strong waves. No matter what the Hale’s all had the same undertone in their scent. That meant that no matter what, Stiles always knew when he was around a Hale.

“It’s been in my family long before me, Stiles. Now, help me get the bags inside. You wanted to go on a nice weekend getaway, you better help out,” Peter warned, grabbing his things. Stiles rolled his eyes and did as he was told. He knew better than to cross Peter. The last time he crossed the alpha he found himself going weeks getting the silent treatment. It was incredibly annoying since Peter was Stiles' alpha and was suppose to be telling him what to do. He wouldn’t though. He would talk about the issues when Stiles was there but would discuss them with another person, mainly Scott. 

The two made it inside only to find that a nice layer of dust had started to coat everything. Stiles raised an eyebrow at Peter, who set down his bags and started to make his around looking to see if things were in order. Stiles noticed how cautiously he moved; it was almost like Peter didn’t want to disturb anything. 

“Everything looks good here,” Peter said. “Why don’t we start cleaning,” He added with a smile as he turned to Stiles. Stiles let out a groan. 

“Why didn’t you come clean it before you brought me here?” Stiles asked. 

“Because this was your spur of the moment idea,” Peter pointed out as he opened his bag. He had figured this would be the case, so he brought cleaning supplies. Grant it the cabin wasn’t incredibly dirty, but no one had been here since the fire, so there was a little wiping down to do.

It only took them about twenty minutes to get a cabin up and running. Peter had started the fire and turned on the heat as well. Grant it the scent of burning dust was annoying to the both of them, but it was nice to know that they would be warm soon. Stiles got everything wiped down and even checked for any small creatures that may have gotten in. He found nothing and when he was done he sat down on the couch and looked around.

“So is it what you expected?” Peter asked.

“Well, I mean I didn’t expect all of the pictures on the wall, but other than that yeah, its spot on. I figured it would be nice and maintained, but I didn’t expect the scent to be so strong. I can smell Derek and Cora and of course you, but there are scent’s I don’t recognize,” Stiles admitted.

“That would mainly be Derek's family. This was Talia’s cabin, not mine. That’s why you see a lot of pictures of Derek and his sisters,” Peter explained, pausing his pacing to look at one of the photos on the wall. It was a family photo from before the fire. The entire family had been there, even Peter. It brought a soft smile to his face, and Stiles noticed. 

“You know Peter…”

“Don’t say it,” He warned, turning back to Stiles. “I’m fine. I brought you here for a winter getaway,” He scolded , sauntering towards the couch. Stiles watched him, licking his lips as he tried to come up with something to say. 

Peter didn’t give him a chance to say anything; he just leaned down and kissed Stiles. It was soft, not full of lust like usual. For once Peter was showing his caring side. Of course, he would only show it some place where no one else could ever see it. Even if Stiles did feel like the entire room was watching him.

“Peter,” He muttered breathlessly, enjoying the way his lips felt against his. They were so smooth and warm against his still slightly cracked ones. Even being a werewolf his lips still got chapped and cracked. Peter thought it was highly amusing. 

“Yes, Stiles?” Peter asked, kissing down to Stiles' collar bone. He nibbled at the delicate white skin there for just a second before pulling away. Stiles relaxed back into the couch, panting slightly.

“Why did you stop?”

“Because you wanted to say something,” Peter countered easily, making Stiles grumble.

“I wasn’t trying to say anything. I was just trying to show my affection for you,” Stiles started quickly. “And if that doesn’t work for you then I was just moaning out your name. Aren’t people supposed to like that?” Stiles asked quickly. Peter chuckled, sitting down next to him on the couch.

“Stiles, you’re overthinking this,” Peter said reaching, up to play with Stiles' hair. Stiles sighed and moved so his head was resting in Peters lap. Peter knew that this was the best way to get Stiles to relax, but he hadn’t expected him just to lay down and take it.

“I’m not over thinking anything! You're just a dick,” He grumbled before nuzzling into Peters lap. He liked lying in Peter’s lap, it always made him feel loved, which was something Peter never expressed. Peter was the silent type. You were just suppose to look at him and, without him even saying a word, know he loved you. This was kind of infuriating for Stiles, after all he always had to explain it, or stick up for Peter because of this.

“I most certainly am not,” Peter hissed, his fingers tugging a little at Stiles’ hair. Stiles let out a low and playful growl but didn’t move from his position in Peter’s lap. He brought his hand up to trace circles and unknown patterns into Peter’s left knee. 

They sat like that for a little bit, Peter’s hand in Stiles' hair, Stiles' fingers tracing the patterns without even thinking, just doing. It was nice just listening to each other breath, enjoying the presence of the other. 

“This is what I was hoping we’d do,” Stiles purred happily, breaking the silence. 

“Really? What, no snowball fights and hot chocolate?” Peter teased.

“No, Just this. And maybe, you know, some food and sex, but this is nice too,” Stiles pointed out before rolling over, so he was lying on his back. He looked up at Peter and smiled. 

“Well, if this is all you want to do, why did you make me take you out here?”

“I didn’t make you do anything. When I said, I wanted a weekend getaway I meant away from my dad. But you know going away from the entire pack is always nice,” Stiles countered, reaching up and taking Peter’s hand away from his hair. He gripped it firmly in his own before smirking a little.

“What?” Peter asked.

“Show me your eyes,” Stiles demanded.

“Stiles,” Peter warned in a low tone. He knew what that meant, and it wasn’t like Stiles was exactly hiding how he was feeling. 

“Peter,” Stiles said, mocking Peter’s tone, his eyes turning a bright blue. It was weird for Stiles to think that he was this way because of the nogitsune. Since the two had never separated, the only way to save Stiles was to turn him, so here he was a beta under the most wonderful alpha, Peter Hale. He had recently regained his status after a fight with an alpha who had gotten too close to the pack. Scott never knew, until one day Peter showed up with glowing, red eyes. They came to a nice agreement with Scott being in charge most of the time, but he would consult with Peter.

“Stiles if you’re going to do this why don’t we move to the bedroom,” Peter suggested.

“But I want to do it here. Don’t you want to make sure the entire cabin smells like us?” Stiles asked, sitting up. He looked at Peter for just a second before he climbed onto his alpha's lap.

“Of course, but we can start in the bedroom,” Peter asked, putting his arms around Stiles waist. 

“But I want to start here,” Stiles whinned, wiggling a little. Peter growled his eyes red now. Stiles smirked, growling back as he looked into Peter’s eyes. 

“Are you questioning my choices?” Peter asked.

“Maybe,” Stiles said, leaning forward and biting down into Peter’s neck. Peter growled, reaching up and gripping Stiles' hair tightly. 

“Well then I suppose I'll have to remind you where you belong.” 

That’s all Stiles needed to hear. He pulled away from Peter’s neck and bolted for the bedroom. Peter was on him in seconds, pressing him face down into the mattress, his teeth biting roughly at Stiles’ earlobe. Stiles groaned out, feeling Peters inhuman teeth against his ear. 

“You honestly think you can defy me?” Peter asked, running his tongue along Stiles' neck, “Or did you forget who’s the alpha,” Peter asked, pulling away a little. Stiles took his chance and flipped on to his back, baring his stomach to Peter. Peter smirked, leaning down and kissing Stiles.

Their lips clashed quickly, and Peter pulls Stiles' tongue into his mouth. Stiles groan closing his eyes, his body fully submitting to Peter. There was no trying to stop it anymore; Stiles wanted Peter to dominate him. His scent was already overpowering Stiles’ sense of smell. 

Peter ran his hands down Stiles' sides so he could pull Stiles' shirt off of him. Stiles pouted a little once Peter broke the kiss to remove the shirt. Luckily the kiss wasn’t broken for too long. Peter went back to kissing Stiles, this time letting Stiles lead the kiss as he focused on Stiles' pants. Of course, Stiles would wear the jeans that were too tight and incredibly hard to unbutton.

“Suck in” Peter hissed into the kiss. 

“I am,” Stiles growled back, trying to kiss Peter again. Sadly, Peter wouldn’t let Stiles have his lips back. He had moved down to focus on getting Stiles out of his pants. Stiles sighed and moved to stand. He easily slipped out of his pants and boxers before leaning over and removing Peter’s shirt. His eyes slowly moved down Peter’s long torso as his teeth bit down on his lip. Every time he got to look at Peter’s chest it made him realize that Peter was perfect. He had a nice chest, great ass, and an amazing personality. Okay, the last one was a stretch, but he was smart, maybe a little conniving, but that wasn’t too bad.

“What?” Peter asked. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know the answer. He knew exactly what Stiles was doing. He had seen him do it so many times, but it was always nice to hear the answer. 

“You just look so good,” Stiles admitted.

“I know,” Peter stated, pulling him into his lap. Stiles wrapped his arms around Peter’s neck, looking into his eyes. They weren’t red anymore and Stiles' eyes were no longer blue. Still, he felt like his senses were on overload. 

“Can we just get it over with?” Stiles asked.

“Oh, so you’re saying that you just want to get it over with? I thought you enjoyed it,” Peter mused.

“Woah, no, that’s not how I meant it. I meant that I want you to hurry up because I'm really hard and it’s kind of uncomfortable, “Stiles admitted. 

“Well then maybe I should leave you like this,” Peter suggested, running his long fingers along Stiles' shaft. Stiles growled lowly.

“Don’t be a fucking tease, Peter. Just shut up, put your ego aside, and fuck me,” Stiles snapped, smashing his lips to Peter’s. This time Stiles was taking charge and he wasn’t going to let Peter out of this. 

Peter chuckled into the kiss before easily pushing Stiles off and on the bed. He stood up and removed his pants and boxers, leaving the two of them completely nude. He looked over at Stiles who was staring again, his teeth biting down, just a little too hard, on his bottom lip. His eyes were wide with excitement, his heart pounding with lust.

“Well I can’t very well stretch you like that, now can I?” Peter asked as he moved to his bag. He knelt down and dug around, inside of it until he found the warming lube Stiles liked so much. Once Peter turned around he found Stiles with his face buried in the sheets. 

“Oh no, not today,” Peter said, tossing the lube to Stiles' side. “I want to watch,” He explained, moving to sit on the bed. 

Stiles looked at him but he didn’t complain; he was just ready for Peter to get inside of him. Stiles grabbed the bottle and scooted back to lean against the headrest.

“If I’m going to do this for you, I want you to keep your hand’s away from your cock. You may be my alpha, but that doesn’t mean that you get to get off twice,” He said before opening the lid.

“I promise Stiles, I’ll keep my hands where you can see them,” Peter stated, holding his hands out for Stiles. Once Stiles decided he trusted Peter, he popped open the cap and applied a large amount on to three of his fingers. He had stretched a little last night, so this wasn’t going to be too hard. 

After a little work, Stiles managed to get all three fingers into the second knuckle. He could feel his middle finger starting to graze across his prostate. He bucked his hips forward, letting out a low moan. His eyes started to close a little as he panted, tongue running across his lips every now and then to keep them from getting chapped. 

“Peter,” Stiles cried as he arched his back, biting down on his bottom lip. The scent of Stiles' arousal was strong as Peter moved closer to him to get a better look. He could hear the quiet noises that got lost deep in Stiles' throat. Slowly he reached out to take Stiles into his hand. Once he could feel the soft warm flesh of Stiles’ cock in his hand he smiled, because Stiles was looking right at him now.

“What do you want, Stiles? Do you want me in you?” He asked, looking at Stiles with a happy and cocky smirk. Stiles nodded, not even finding the strength to say yes. Peter pulled his hand away and grabbed the bottle of lube. He took his time applying it to the tip and shaft of his cock. He wanted to make sure he was nice and slick for Stiles. Even if Stiles was pushing on fisting himself, he didn’t want to hurt him. Stiles was his beta, and that meant that he wanted to tend to him. Peter wanted to make sure that every need that Stiles had was met by him. He didn’t care if it was by his cock or not. He would do it. 

Stiles pulled his hand away from his ass and pounced on Peter. He captured his lips quickly as his hand reached between them and started to stroke Peter. His strokes were quick and sporadic. He wasn’t even trying to bring Peter pleasure, he was just trying to make him do something.

Peter rolled Stiles onto his back and looked down at him with a smirk “Now now Stiles, if you don’t calm down, you won’t get my cock,” Peter stated.

“Then hurry up and fuck me, I don’t have all day. Hell, I could have gotten myself off by now but now you want me to wait for you. You want me to lay here and wait while you put my legs up on your shoulders, then get into position like you are now. Then you’re-” Stiles paused when he felt Peter’s tip rub against his entrance. 

“I love how I can shut you up so easily,” Peter teased, sliding into Stiles. He had to admit whenever Stiles stretched himself, he got in much faster and easier. He didn’t feel like wasting time. The bedroom had long since lost the scent of Peter’s family, and now it was replaced by their scent. It was the scent of them so close to climax that they weren’t even speaking, so close to climax that they weren’t even moaning. Everything was caught in their throats and chest. They couldn’t force it out, they just held on for dear life until they finally lost control and exploded.

Peter made sure to fill Stiles' ass with his come because he knew that Stiles loved it; Stiles loved feeling Peter’s seed inside of him because it made him feel even closer to Peter than he could imagine. After a few moments, Peter pulled out of Stiles and moved, laying next to him. The two lay there, side by side, panting.

“Peter,” Stiles said after a long moment of just panting.

“Yes?”

“We should do this on the couch.”

“Now?”

“Yes now,” Stiles exclaimed, sitting up and rolling off the bed. He grabbed Peter’s arm and gave it a quick tug. Peter growled a little but followed. Peter groaned, as Stiles took control; pushing him down onto his back. Now they lay chest to chest, and Peter raised an eyebrow as Stiles reached between them and started to stroke Peter. His lips moved along his jawline and up to his ear.

“You want to feel me moving up and down? Want to sit there and watch as I pleasure myself on your cock, Huh? Don’t you like it when I’m dirty? When I take any and all of my pleasure from your cock? From the cock of my alpha?” Stiles asked, his hand rubbing across the tip before he started to lift himself up off Peter’s lap. Peter watched with amusement, his cock already hard again. 

“Turn around; you get a better angle when you aren’t facing me,” Peter explained, before moving his hands. Once Stiles did as instructed, he gripped Peters cock and brought the tip to his ass. He took a deep breath before lowering himself down onto it. Peter groaned, loving the way it felt. This was always Peter’s favorite position. It wasn’t because Stiles did all the work, it was because Peter got off on how Stiles pleasured himself. That’s why he let Stiles ride him. It was for the moans that Stiles let out. Peter just loved the way that Stiles’ nails dug into his thighs, and the way that Stiles would cry out during his orgasm. 

“Jesus Christ,” Stiles cried, his toes curling tightly as he found his prostate without even trying.

“I didn’t know that I was the son of God,” Peter teased with a smug smirk. He leaned forward and bit down on Stiles' neck. 

Stiles groaned, enjoying the way that Peter’s sharp teeth bruised his skin. He didn’t even care if the bruise was going to be visible longer than other bruises, he wanted to feel more of Peter’s mouth on him. He reached back and gave Peters hair a hard tug. Peter growled and bit down a little harder, just how Stiles anticipated. With Peter latched onto his shoulder, he grabbed the older males hand and moved it to his member. He knew he was close and he wanted to see just how fast Peter could push him. 

Peter gripped Stiles firmly, using long strokes to bring Stiles to his second orgasm quickly. Stiles didn’t stop. He continued to move up and down on Peter’s cock, hoping and praying that he could get Peter to orgasm a second time. He just wanted more of his come inside of him. He needed more. 

“Peter please,” Stiles begged as he felt his knees starting to shake. He couldn’t even feel them anymore, he just knew that if he stopped moving he wouldn’t get going again.

“I know, I'm almost there I promise,” He promised, kissing Stiles' neck. Even if the bruise came from an alpha, it was starting to heal. A wave of desperation washed over Stiles as he moved faster. He just wanted to feel Peter’s seed one more time before the mark started to fade.

“Now?” Stiles asked.

“Now,” Peter said as Stiles moved to sit down on Peter’s cock completely. Peter let out a low groan as he pressed his hips up into Stiles, feeling himself explode. Stiles whimpered happily as Peter wrapped his hand around Stiles' hard cock. He started to pump quickly until Stiles himself was orgasming as well.

After a few moments, Stiles pulled himself up off Peter and turned around to kiss him. His knees pressing against Peter’s legs as he rested his hands on Peter’s shoulders, his ass hanging out in the open as come dribbled down his leg and into a puddle on the floor. The scent hung heavy in the air like nothing either of them had ever smelt before. 

“I love you,” Stiles whispered into Peter’s lips. 

“I love you too, my beautiful beta.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays guys! Okay, so this fic is a secret santa fic for wadepete from tumblr! I hope you like it because it took me forever to finish. I also hope it's everything you expected and more I really had fun trying this out so yeah enjoy :D


End file.
